Anomalies and Occurrences in the Universe
by Soot
Summary: A series of chapters that focus on Chekov and Sulu and their friendship. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anomalies and Occurrences in the Universe

Summary: A series of chapters that focus on Chekov and Sulu and their friendship. No slash!

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

A/N: I just thought that i would give this fic a whirl since (too me) it seemed cute. You may think otherwise though. LOL!

Chapter 1

"What's with your accent?"

"Vhat accent?"

"That accent."

"I hawe a accent?"

"You don't hear it?"

"No."

"Don't you think it was odd when the computer wouldn't accept the phrase 'nuclear wessel'?

"The computer vas broke."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it vas."

"Pavel."

"Vhat?"

"You know somethin'?"

"Vhat?!"

*Sigh*. "Forget that I ever said anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shore leave always tended to be interesting for both Chekov and Sulu, especially when they went on it together, and this was happening more often than not as their friendship grew stronger.

On one occasion when they were granted shore leave together, they departed the Enterprise in each others company and set about exploring a city rife with what appeared to be old architecture (of which both of them found breath taking at first sight) and fairly nice people. Deciding after a few hours that they wanted a break from wandering the maze like streets for a while, they both decided on having a drink in a local bar.

The bar that they picked was dimly lit but was not an unpleasant looking place. Chekov and Sulu both ordered and sat down with their drinks, Chekov of course not overly fond of the place from the moment he learned that they did not serve 'Wodka'; even when Sulu had asked for it without the 'w' replacing the 'v' in the name. He didn't openly complain though and made do with the same drink Sulu had ordered for himself.

They sat near a corner on a small table and talked with lowered voices, mimicking those sat around them whilst sipping their drinks. Conduct on shore leave was everything.

Then a complete stranger walked up to Sulu and punched him in the side of the face, knocking him off his chair and sending him to the floor. Chekov without thinking leapt across the table and punched the same stranger between the eyes, knocking him out cold. Sulu recovered himself just as others in the bar were standing up ready for a fight.

Chekov looked over and saw the discolouration on Sulu's cheek and inwardly cringed. Neither of them had done anything or said anything out of line and now both were confused over what had caused a complete stranger to walk up to one of them and initiate a fight with two members of Star Fleet. They were even in uniform and on a planet that openly welcomed Star Fleet members with open arms.

Sulu looked around the room and knew on an instinctive level that trying to avoid a fight by trying to reason with them was futile. A fight was imminent and now it all depended on how they handled it as well as themselves. He looked to Chekov stood to the right of him and saw anger written across his face. It was heart warming to know that Chekov would defend him like he had done with no regards for himself. With others he usually took several seconds of thinking time to consider if he should intervene or not, but with him he clearly didn't use those seconds. He just reacted. Sulu smiled, glad to have a friend like Pavel Chekov.

The person closest to them threw himself at Chekov. Chekov dodged him by quickly side stepping to his left, sending the man crashing to the floor behind them both. Sulu broke away from Chekov's side and met his own attacker head on, blocking the blows before they could make contact with his body.

Chekov grabbed his drink from the table just before another person flipped the table over and chucked the contents of the glass into a mans face who was coming at him with his fists raised. The man screamed in agony as the alcohol went into his eyes, allowing Chekov to focus his attention at another man who was steaming towards him also with his fists raised and clenched tightly.

In the unusual moment that Sulu managed to get to look around, he noticed that Chekov and himself were not the over all targets. Everyone was fighting everyone else with no regards to who they were and who's side who was on. It then struck him that their was no sides (apart from him and Chekov who had formed a team and were working together) and that it was every man or alien for him or herself. His eyebrows were in his hair line when he saw the female bar attendants also involved in the fighting, inflicting possibly more damage then the men were.

He was beginning to think this was some what of a daily occurance or a popular pass time.

Nearby, Chekov failed to duck in time and received a hard, solid punch to his eye and cheek bone. The force of the impact of the fist lifted him off the ground and sent him threw the air for a short distance before he landed hard on his back. Sulu jumped to his rescue, distracting the mans attention and giving Chekov the time he needed to pick himself back up off the ground. Once back on his feet, he threw himself at the man Sulu had been distracting for him, sending the attacker and himself once more to the ground.

Chekov then suddenly found himself in the air after someone had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and the back of his belt. His fears that it couldn't be good were confirmed as he was thrown along the length of another table, clearing what was left of the drinks and food to the floor. He left the other side of the table and landed hard on the floor again, this time though reacting fast and rolled himself under the table to avoid being stood on and trampled to death. Sulu caught sight of him and after knocking his attacker out, joined Chekov from a brief breather and to see if they could manufacture themselves a way out. Sulu knew what he was waiting for and kept a close eye on the exit.

When Sulu saw what he was waiting for (which was a parting in the crowd to the door), he grabbed Chekov's arm and raced threw the parting whilst it was still there and back out onto the street. Their eyes were assaulted by the midday sun after being in the dimly lit bar and both instinctivly shielded their eyes as they ran threw the maze of streets until their eyes once again became accustom to the sun's glare.

Once safely away, neither man could stop himself from laughing, the absurdity of the situation that they had some how found themselves in seemed incredibly funny to them at that current time.

Later though when they caught their appearances in a mirror once back aboard the Enterprise, they both knew that the next days work on the bridge was going to be nightmarish for them.

***

The next day Chekov and Sulu reported to work as usual but kept their heads lowered hoping that no one would notice their injuries. They moved silently to the helm, both silently praying that no one had noticed them and would stop them to ask what had happened.

Kirk saw Chekov's black eye and Sulu's darkly bruised cheek as they walked across the bridge. He didn't need to ask if they had been in a fight, their injuries already told him they had. Shore leave tended to result in something happening, but if the fight had been between his ensign and lieutenant then they made up pretty fast, neither showing any signs of holding a grudge against the other. Impossible. He had seen Chekov sulk before for far less. The ensign told him more by not speaking than kirk would imagine that he would have liked too.

So; if the ensign and lieutenant hadn't had a fist fight with one another, then that meant that they had gotten into a fight whilst on shore leave, and with the natives more likely than not. It still raised the question why Sulu hadn't prevented the fight, but Kirk knew that sometimes no amount of talking and reasoning would stop a fight; and he knew this from his own experience. He had to admit to himself though, he was more than a little curious about the whole event.

He addressed Chekov to set a new course for the Enterprise. Chekov reluctantly turned to face Kirk to show his acknowledgement of the order, showing Kirk the extant of his injury. Sulu turned slightly, exposing his cheek to Kirk's eyes. Catching himself before he asked the Russian how he came to have such an injury and the lieutenant how he had failed in preventing what ever happened; he told the Russian the new course, making sure not to stare at the blackened mess Chekov was sporting. Both Chekov and Sulu knew the captain wanted to ask them questions about their injuries, but when the captain decided not to ask they both felt more than a little relieved. They both returned to their original positions, once their faces were turned both allowed themselves a barely visible sigh, relieved that no one was pushing it like they had imagined.

McCoy walked onto the bridge just in time to see Chekov's black eye and Sulu's brusised cheek as they moved back to their origional positions. He was about to speak to them to find out what had happened but Kirk stopped him, holding up his hand and shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

He decided that it would be better not to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday Hikaru." Chekov grinned ear to ear as he presented Sulu with his present.

Chekov shoved a box into Sulu's hand, a toothy smile present on his face. The box was neatly wrapped and had a bow on it. Sulu admired the craftsmanship that went into simply wrapping up what ever was inside.

"Thank you Pavel." Sulu said finding it hard to find the words to really express what he was feeling. "I don't know what to say."

"Open it." Chekov replaced his smile for a look of curiosity. Sulu supposed that the root of Chekov's curiosity originated from his worry over whether or not he would like the present; and Chekov had gone to town on it.

Sulu took off the bow from the top of the box before sliding his finger nail under a fold of paper and tearing it neatly from side to side. "You must have an artist's hands to wrap this." Sulu commented. He could see that Chekov was on edge since the young Russian was fidgeting constantly, his dark eyes focused on the floor.

Sulu got threw the last of the wrapping and opened the box. He was astonished to see that it wasn't just any plant Chekov had gotten him for his birthday; it was a Myan Bolbec plant, one of the most rarest and beautiful of flowers that was believed to hold the cure for many viruses. Sulu was over whelmed by the present, and he couldn't help but wonder where Chekov had located and sourced the plant from. Not only that, but it proved that Chekov listened to him when at times he could have sworn that the young Russian had switched off and gone onto automatic pilot.

"Chekov ... how?" His eyes going from the plant to Chekov, his face showing shock, surpise and delight all in one expression.

"How is also part of the present." Chekov told him, the word 'how' sounding and feeling foreign to him. He had practiced for hours just to make the word sound convincing. Sulu looked shocked at his pronunciation of the word at first, then a smile spread across his face.

"Is saying 'how' with a 'w' also another addition to the present?" Sulu asked.

"I remembered that conwersation about my accent." Chekov replied nervous. "And i thought that i vould try to say a vord vithout the accent."

Sulu placed the plant down on his desk and walked and gave Chekov a hug. Chekov felt awkward at first but relaxed into it. "Thank you Pavel." Sulu repeated again. "It's perfect, everything is just perfect." Sulu pulled away before asking; "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. Vhy not." Chekov shrugged his shoulders, all the nervous tension that was there before gone. "Sulu?"

"Yeah." Sulu replied as they walked out of his quarters.

"Did you knov that the Myan Bolbec plant originates from Russia?"

A/N: I used the a plant called Myan Bolbec in one of my previous stories but i thought that because i had gone to all the trouble to come up with one name, I decided that I might as well use it again to save time that could be spent on writing more stories. That and I'm extremely lazy! I can't be bothered to go get my dad's world atlas out again; its heavy!

LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sulu walked down the corridor that led to his quarters when he heard loud constant sneezing coming from Chekov's quarters. Sulu thought it was a peculiar matter and decided to stop by and check up on his friend.

Sulu knocked on Chekov's door, concerned. He could hear the sneezing more loudly now he was closer and the amount of sneezing that Chekov was doing was beginning worrying him.

Chekov opened the door and looked at Sulu threw irritated eyes before clamping his hand over his mouth, sneezing several times. To Sulu, Chekov looked like he had gotten a very bad case of Hay Fever. He could see that Chekov had itchy, red, watery eyes while his nose was like a tap. When his hands weren't rubbing his eyes, they were rubbing his nose as though he had an itch he couldn't quite reach. The sneezing just completed the diagnoses; but Sulu was confused as to how Chekov had gotten Hay Fever or an equivalent whilst in his quarters on the Enterprise. Chekov had been around him whilst he was doing his botany many times, and Sulu had never known him to even be remotely affected by the strange alien pollens that he had inhaled.

Chekov looked worse for wear even despite the symptoms. His hair was stuck up in odd places and at odd angles, his was hands were visibly trembling and huge dark bags surrounded his eyes. He could barely stand and when he did he wasn't able to walk very far before he was forced to sit down again. As Sulu stood and looked at him, Chekov slid down to the floor and sat in the door way.

"Itchy ..." *sneeze* "Nose." Chekov managed to mumble with a small smile before sneezing a further several times.

Sulu knelt on one knee next to him and placed an arm around Chekov's shoulders. "Come on Pavel, I'm taking you to McCoy."

"No no Hikaru, I'm fine." Chekov punctuated his words with a sneeze.

"You're not fine." Sulu told him. Chekov didn't argue knowing that Sulu was correct with what he was saying. Chekov sneezed again, his head bobbing forward and Sulu wasn't sure if Chekov was agreeing with him or if it was just the sneeze, or maybe both. Sulu knew that Chekov needed treatment and decided that even if he had to fight the young Russian all the way to the medical bay, Chekov was going to go to medical bay.

Sulu helped guide Chekov back to his feet and held him up as he locked his quarters. Chekov was unsteady on his feet and leaned heavily on Sulu as he attempted to walk with his friends aid.

Chekov slipped from Sulu's grasp and fell to the corridor floor whilst a sneezing attack racked his body. He had been trying not to sneeze but it only made the inevitable outcome worse. Sulu dropped to his knees next to him but failed to see how he could help his friend other than to keep going to their destination.

Sulu grabbed Chekov by the back of the belt while his other hand went under Chekov's far armpit and used this method to help Chekov to keep moving. The sneezing fits became worse and worse to the extent that Sulu had to practically drag Chekov. Chekov tried to get his feet back under him again, but his sneezing took just about all of his attention. After dragging Chekov a short distance, Sulu decided that he might as well be carrying him. He lifted Chekov in his arms, receiving loud protests between sneezes.

"You could always say thank you." Sulu commented as he entered the medical bay.

McCoy greeted them in his usual cantankerous manor and Sulu proceeded to explain to the best of his knowledge what had happened.

Chekov stopped sneezing for a short time. McCoy took the opportunity and wrestled Chekov's hands away from his mouth only to find that when he had achieved this, Chekov's body was once again racked by sneezes and consequently found himself being sneezed all over by the ensign. Sulu stood back with raised eyebrows, amused that the good doctor still had a hold of Chekov's wrists.

"I hope that damn thing isn't contagious." McCoy grumbled. Chekov looked horrified that he had sneezed all over McCoy and his expression he was pulling was making it hard for Sulu not to laugh, after all it was McCoy's fault for removing his hands from his mouth and then remaining in the firing line of any explosive saliva.

Sulu made a mental note to himself that no matter what happened, he was never going to stand in the way of one of Chekov's sneezes...

... especially if what Chekov had was contagious.


End file.
